Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that controls a fan speed depending on an image signal, a fan unit and a fan speed control method thereof.
A display apparatus outputs an image based on an image signal. The display apparatus needs a fan for discharging heat generated when current is supplied to the display apparatus and light is emitted from a backlight.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are block diagrams showing a configuration of a related art display apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a related art display apparatus includes a scaler 110, a display unit 120, a fan unit 130 and a Micro Controller Unit (MCU) 140 to turn on/off the fan unit depending on an operation condition of the display apparatus, for example, an image signal input to the scaler 110.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the related art display apparatus further comprises a temperature sensor 150 for detecting temperature of the display unit 120 to save power. If the temperature sensor 150 detects that the temperature set to the display apparatus exceeds a preset temperature, the MCU 140 turns on the fan unit 130. Otherwise, the MCU 140 turns off the fan unit 130.
However, if the related art display apparatus does not include the temperature sensor 150, since the fan of the fan unit 130 rotates at a constant speed at all times except when the display apparatus operates in a power saving mode, there arises a problem of wasteful power consumption and noises.
In addition, even when the display apparatus includes the temperature sensor 150, since the MCU 140 turns on/off the fan unit 130 depending on only the detected temperature, the MCU 140 cannot adjust the speed of the fan depending on an image displayed on the display unit 120.